Marvelous
by xCall Me Jennay
Summary: Can a District 1 boy be in love with a District 12 girl? Can they both survive the Hunger Games and come home in each other's arms? It'll be a rough road, but he's determined to go over and beyond the edge for her. *REWRITTENNESS!*
1. Reaped, The Mysterious Girl

**A/N – HI GUISE. This is the rewritten (cooler) version(for coolcool people), hopefully Katniss will be more in character. My original was too OOC!(pointed out by Mockingjayfan124) I want this to really feel like it happened in the book! It'll also help me become a better writer! Hehe ! :) MORE RESISTANCE AND DRAMA IN THIS VER! So. Just saying. Reviews make me super duper happy! Ones corecting me for my errors want to make me hide in a dark hole, but leave them anyways! lol. Help me become a BETTER writer! Ty Mockingjayfan124 for letting me start this ver!ilyy:D I think you'll enjoy it more! hopefully! I'll try to go slower! lol. I hope Marvel wins your heart, like he won mine! last week. LOLZ. actually. Both Marvel AND JACK QUIAD! :))) /faint **

**Btw! Most of this is the same stuff from ch2 on the original. i meant to start with this originally! im sorry if rereading this will bore you :(**

**** Remember! One review can change the whole course of the story! :) maybe. LOL. I read all of em! ily! ****

**Btw! Don't bash on Mockingjayfan124. I reread it and I just felt like, I didn't LOVE it. It was okay in my heart. I love this chapter though! :')**

* * *

><p><strong>~ * Marvel's POV * ~ <strong>

I open my eyes, feeling groggy, and rub my eyes with the back of my hands. I had trained the entire day before and my body was sore. I look around at my family's small house and find it covered in an eerie blue hue, representing dawn. With a huff, I burrow deep inside my blanket. Instead of finding pleasant dreams, I twist and turn, my bed creaking with every move I make. Something's off today. Is today an important day? My brows furrow, then out of the blue, reality hits me in the face, all the air is knocked out of my lungs. Today is Reaping Day. I throw my blankets off to the side, hitting the floor and I start taking shaky breaths_. In, out, in, out_. _Why should you be scared? You've been training your whole life._ I tell myself, clutching onto my shirt for dear life. I firmly close my eyes and I see myself, Marvel at 5 years old_. I came home bawling one day after all my "friends" had called me poor for not having a gargantuan house like most people in District One. I threw a fit, screaming and crying as if that was all I knew how to do. My mother looked at me sympathetically, sat by our fireplace, and placed my gently on her lap, stroking my hair. She vaguely told me about the Games, leaving out the blood and gore. She said we never had had a victor in our family._

_I pondered this day after day. It was just about the only thing on my mind for a while. A week later, I stood on the table, called my mom over, and looking her dead in the eyes, in the most serious voice I've ever used as a kid, I said, "Mom, I want to be the first victor in our family." I remember fear in her green eyes, but she supported me and respected my decision. I did small tasks for the victors. They, in return, gave me a few coins for each chore I did. As I got older, they allowed me do more difficult and exhausting jobs. Every victor in Victor Village trusted me with everything they had. More money was involved, of course. Everything leading up to this day was worth it. The work kept me in shape, and I paid for my training as a career with the money I made. I didn't even back down when I found out in the Games, you kill, or be killed._

I spring up from my bed and into the bathroom, examining myself through the mirror. I see a boy that's 5'11" with messy light brown hair, striking emerald green eyes, and tan skin. All the girls from 1 go crazy over my looks, but only watch me from afar, since I'm the outcast; the loner. He looks pretty shaken up and nervous. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and comb my hair in a somewhat neat arrangement. By the time I finish and dress in a bright green button-up shirt that brings out my eyes even more, and dark grey pants, I still have hours to spare and my parents aren't up yet. I blow my bangs out of my eyes. I sink down onto a soft couch, bring my knees to my chest, and flick the TV on. All I really see are a bunch of Capitol commercials advertising worthless junk, but I watch them anyways, asking myself if people actually buy this crap, and yawning every minute. My mom decides to waltz in after I already watched what felt like 900 commercials, stretching, still in her pajamas. I wonder what I must look like to her. Mouth slightly open, hugging my knees, my face made a different shade by the TV. I stifle a laugh. "Hi Mom. Nice timing. What're you doing up so early?" I say without looking at her.

"I couldn't fall asleep once I w-woke up," She stutters. "Today is the Reaping. A-a-are you going to volunteer?" I can tell she's just about on the verge of tears. I flick the TV off, walk over to her, and embrace her, stroking her hair like she did to me when I was 5. I hear continuous muffled cries from my father's room.

"Yeah, mom. I swear I'm coming back though. Besides, _I'm a Career." _I say that part with my chest puffed out in what I think is a tough voice. We both end up laughing.

"Well then, let's have breakfast, my strong Career son." Mom smiles warily. She makes blueberry pancakes, my favorite, with butter and syrup on top. Just the thought of it always made my mouth water. She places the steaming hot pancakes in front of me, and goes to fetch her own plate. I swear, I inhale everything down to the plate even before she returns. I give her a sheepish grin when she returns, in reply to my grin, she raises an eyebrow, looks down at my plate, and tsks while shaking her head slightly.

We discuss my strategy in the Games for the rest of the morning, my mother holding back tears to be strong for me. 30 minutes before the Reapings, tears brim her eyes. She stands up mid-sentence and walks into my parent's room. I hear her through the thick walls, she's crying and screaming along with my dad. They both stumble out and land on their knees before me, pleading and crying for me to stay with them. "Please Marvel! Please, please, please, we can't lose you!" These cries bounce around in my head and my heart breaks into a million pieces. I make an honest decision then and there, looking at my broken mother and father, their tears coming down in fast, rapid rivers. I lower myself to my knees and stroke my mom's cheek. "I'll stay, mom. I really will, for you and dad. I love you guys." I wipe away their tears and kiss them on the cheek, wishing I can erase the pain the Games have brought into their lives. Then I leave, wiping my own tears away on my arm. The sunlight warms my skin, comforting me. All I've been training for, is shattered in front of my eyes.

I check in at the square at go over to the 17 section, where there is not one person who greets me. I don't have any friends. My whole life since I was 5 was all about becoming an outstanding Career. I didn't have time for anything else. I did my work quietly at school and usually made small talk. I awkwardly stand for the Reapings to start, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, while everyone else avoids me and babbles on and on about nonsense. The high-pitched shrill pierces through my ears and I flinch. Every time she talks louder than normal a normal person should, I jump out my seat. It's a force of habit. "Welcome District One! My _faaaavorite_ District! Are you _ready _for the Reaping?" Our District escort, Violetta Evans. She has a overly bright purple wig that could burn your eyes off if you stared at it long enough. Her make-up is a lighter version of blinding wig on her head. Our mayor repeats the same tedious, unchanged speech we listen to every year. I always tune it out. Period.

"This is so exciting! Ladies first!" Violetta squeals loudly, my eardrums almost burst. "Glimmer Sanders!" A beautiful girl with long, wavy glowing blonde hair, and glowing green eyes saunters up to the stage with an innocent smile plastered onto her face and blows a kiss to the crowd. This makes me raise my eyebrow. She looks dangerous, I can tell from that smile, her eyes, the way they glint with malice. The crowd of girls that surrounded her before all whimper and wail. I have a sudden urge to snort at this. "Now, time to pick our male tribute!" Violetta's heels click against the wood stage as she bounces over to the boy's bowl. "Marvel Spere!" This time, I do snort. What a poor sucke-. Wait, that's me. _No, no, no, no. What about mom and dad? I said I would stay for them! _A girl from behind me pushes me in the direction of the stage. I know this because her sharp nails dig into my skin. There are no comforting words from anyone in the crowd, nor anyone in my age group. They just step back, making a straight path to the stage. I hear a female's screaming break the heavy silence, it came from all the way in the back. Mom. I lift my head up as high as I can and my feet move on their own. My shoes crunch against the dirt. My lips quiver. Everyone stares at me with pity. Everything seems like a dream. I shake Glimmer's hand, I think I felt her squeeze my hand a little too tightly, threateningly. Maybe I'll wake up in my own toasty bed later. I hope this is a bad dream. _Please, please, please be a bad dream._

My parents come in _bawling_. They cry into my shirt, scream, and hug me so tightly, it's hard to breathe comfortably. I let their tears soak my shirt. _This could be the last time I see them._ I don't cry, though. I don't want to be seen as a weakling, eyes puffy and red. This has happened too many times to count in at least a handful of times in each district. "P-Please come back. _Promise you'll come back!"_ My mom pleads more desperately than this morning, cupping my face in her shaking hands.

"I will, mom. I'll come back for dad and you. I love you both. Stay strong." I choke back tears as I watch two peacekeepers drag them from my sight. They scream and resist, calling my name, telling me to come back.

"MARVEL! NO! LET ME GO! MARVEL SPERE! _MARVEL_! MY POOR MARVEL!" I hear my mom shrieking once again alongside my dad.. The sounds become more muffled as they drag her farther and farther away. My heart breaks for the second time today. I feel so empty, so lonely. I curl up into a ball and let a tear drop from my eyes, no more, no less. A little girl, no older than 7, floats in. She has hair as black as night, black eyes that sparkle with love and kindness. She wears fancy clothing from the Capitol. In her tiny hands, she holds a golden wristband with my name engraved with pure emeralds that match the color of my eyes. She easily slips it onto my wrist. I don't give it any particular attention right now.

"Marvel Spere. District 1 loves you. Always remember that," her voice sounds like the chime of clear bells. It soothes me. "I'll be a friend to you through the storm. I love you Marvel! I'm betting on you!" She winks and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, brushes my bangs out of my eyes, puts her arms around my neck in a warm hug. Then she is gone, but her presence has lulled into a tranquil state.

Violetta escorts us onto the train. Cameras flash in my face, the first flash leaving me temporarily blinded, the rest leaving little blue dots in my vision. I _hate _cameras. Despite the situation, I wave, give them my winning smile, and blow kisses. I'd rather be strangling everyone in the crowd. It makes me look excited for the Games. That thought makes me sick, but hey, to get back home, I need sponsors. Glimmer seems to catch on. When we enter the train, I greet our mentors, Cashmere and Gloss, rub my eyes vigorously, and head directly to my room. I don't talk to anyone, laying on my bed, finding interest in the ceiling and even dismiss dinner. Violetta forces me out of my _own_ room to watch the recaps of the Reapings. Oh, how lovely would it be to chuck her out the window of the train. Her wig would go flying. I sink into the couch and stare blankly into the screen. No one particularly catches my attention. I'm about to call it a night when I see an innocent blonde 12 year old from District 12 is called.

"Primerose Everdeen!" She slowly drags herself to the stage, looking around, blinking rapidly, unable to believe the situation. The second she breaks into choking sobs, a beautiful girl with black hair and grey eyes lunges in front of the blonde girl and screams, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" with determination and desperation. I examine every detail of this girl, midnight black hair in a braid, her sparkling grey eyes, and a strong determination to protect her sister. She marches up to the stage and takes her place, holding her head high as the Peacekeepers drag the blonde girl away. "I bet my buttons that was your sister!" Effie chimes. There is no response from the grey-eyed girl.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." Katniss just shrugs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a hand to our new tribute, Miss Katniss Everdeen!" Effie shrills. Silence. Then, one by one, everyone in the crowd brings their 3 middle fingers to their lips and holds it out to Katniss. She looks on the verge of breaking. "Uhm, time for the boys!" Effie just cuts in. The boy from 12 is a different matter. A frail blonde boy with blue eyes, around 13 years old, bawling his eyes out. A sniveling coward. **(Not Peeta Mellark!)** I sneer at this, and dismiss myself. I don't sleep that night, though. All I see when I close my eyes are Katniss's shimmering grey eyes. I wonder where she is right now. I flick myself on the forehead. _Girls from 12 are not worth it. Don't let her trap you._

We arrive at the Capitol at dawn. I hope none of those freakish residents are here, though. I've seen enough of those creepy faces for a lifetime. Well, I only saw them through the TV. I dress in a dark blue sweater and black pants. I scarf down a delicious breakfast by myself in the dining hall and look around the train for the first time. Everything appears to be made of precious jewels, the chandelier, the chairs, and they even found a place to bejewel the table legs. Don't get me started on how basically everything is shiny in this damn train. _The Capitol probably wants to blind us._ After my short "tour" around the train, Glimmer and Violetta walk out of their rooms. _"_Well, that took you guys long enough." I frown. Glimmer just sticks her tongue out at me. _How childish._

When we step out of the train, the station is just about dead. _Yes! Just my luck! _A few people are here, taking pictures, so I smile and wave like how I did in District 1. "Walk faster." I hiss under my breath, with a grin glued to my face. We enter a skyscraping glass building that I'd guess was about 90 stories tall. Who knows? I take interest in the marble floors when we enter. They're so shiny, I can just about see my own reflection in them. _Hi Marble Marvel._

"This is where you will be staying until you enter the arena." Violetta tells us like we're monkeys that can't understand anything.

"Nooooo," I say sarcastically. "We'll be staying in a box." Glimmer frowns. Violetta's mouth turns into a thin line. Our mentors just frowns deeply. Now they all think I'm a monkey.

"Aw, really, Marvie?" Glimmer coos, batting her eyelashes quickly, looking up at me with a sly smile. Now Glimmer has turned into a monkey as well. I glare at her.

"Don't call me that ever again." I look at her straight in the eyes, managing to keep a straight face as well. She's just too flirtatious all the time. Sometimes it's just hysterical.

When I finally look up, I see Katniss, the boy from 12, and Haymitch, her mentor, and Effie, their escort standing there giving us weird looks. My heart races in my chest at the sight of Katniss, I hope she doesn't hear my heart going a thousand miles an hour. I huff and look away, this time, mentally flicking myself for getting all excited for that 12 girl. _Her name is Katniss. _"Shut up, stupid," I say out loud, them blush deeply, embarrassed. "Um, Glimmer. You stupid." My district partner gives me a confused look and that is followed by a scowl. The first one I've seen her give, actually.

"Let's go to our rooms, shall we?" Violetta suggests, breaking the awkward silence.

District 12 hops into the elevator with us. The buttons '1' and '12' are lit up. Glimmer holds her head high and mighty, obviously stating she's better than the rats of 12. The boy just stares at her beauty, practically drooling. Violetta inches away from Effie and Haymitch, disgusted by anyone or thing associated with 12. I steal glances at Katniss, everything about her mystifies me. Her appearance, her strong personality, and those wonderful grey eyes of hers. Our eyes meet and she turns away from me, frowning. "Looks like you don't like me, Katniss." I pout, jokingly.

"Don't talk to me." She says simply, looking forward. This time, I frown. _Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? This sucks._ Everyone in my District turns and frowns at me viciously, their glares obviously stating, _why did you even talk to her?_

"What? Now I don't have a right to talk to whoever I want?" I smirk. We seem to arrive at our destination, floor 1, at a turtle's pace. "Oh come _on. _It's only floor 1. I wonder how long it takes to get to floor 90." I grumble. Not a second later a _ding _rings through the spacious elevator, mocking me, making me look even more like a fool. That signalizes that we've reached our compartments. I give a small wave to Katniss, making sure no one else is looking. She looks surprised, then scowls, turning her back to me.

"Don't scowl. It'll ruin your pretty face." I sigh at her response, which is a heavy silence. My heart just drops in disappointment. The rest of the day was uneventful, talking about strategies, tributes, weaknesses, strengths, just normal crap. My heart wasn't into it, though. Katniss turning her back replays over and over again in my head. _All the girls from 1 go crazy over me. Why not her?_

_Because she's different. Because she's special. _My heart whispers almost silently.

Later that night, with everyone snoozing behind heavy wood doors, inside luxurious rooms that make the train look like a dump, I slip out of my room and onto the elevator. I pushed the button with '12' on it. The elevator shoots up, up, up and the now familiar _ding!_ sounds. I glide silently down the hall, not exactly knowing where I was, or where I was going. I felt a strong pull to something on this floor, though. I freeze when I see Katniss standing in her pajamas, her black hair sweeping down most of her back. It's a beautiful sight, and it's even more beautiful when she turns around to face me with an alarmed look on her face. She reaches behind her back for…something. Realizing nothing is there, her scowl makes a reappearance. It's obvious she recognizes me, but she pays no attention to me as she strides down the hallway and slips into a rusty metal door at the end of the hallway. My feet follow her beauty and soon, I slide through the ajar door. It's so much colder in here, and I start shivering uncontrollably. A lavish wide, red stairway descends up, up, up into who knows where_. Get out of there, Marvel. She's not worth it. There will be plenty of better girls than that worthless thing once you win these Games. _My mind hisses. _But Katniss is up there._ _Follow her. _My heart argues softly. I groan, two sides of my fighting to gain control. I look up longingly at the staircase, my feet itching to climb them and find Katniss Everdeen. But vicious words repeat over and over in my mind. _She's not worth it. She's not worth it._ _A district 12 rat. Get away._ My feet thump against the floor, as I scramble towards the elevator. _It's better like this. She'll just be dead in a week. _I click the button that says '1' and the elevator rushes downward.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU LIKEE? :D The other chapter wasn't meant to be Cato POV. Jacked up :'(<strong>

**I'll add Cato's POV during the ride around the City Circle (:**

**MARVEL! MARRY ME NOW ! LOL.**


	2. Caught

**A/N – HI GUYS! :) You ready for this? 8D. Btw, could anyone let me know if this is more in character? Thanks (: I'm trying to get Marvie to be more mean and arrogant like a career should be (;. But don't worry! His softie side will always be there, too! Btw, my laptop isn't working. D: ! SO I had to copy this all down on a different computer…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember tears streaming down your face,<strong>_

_**When I said "I'll never let you go,"**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light.**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"**_

_**But all that's gone and passed tonight. – "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift**_

I drag my feet down the hallway of Floor 1, feeling like a loser. I couldn't even get a girl from _District 12 _to look my way, much less talk to me. I run into something and look up from the carpet floor, not in the mood for something ridiculous. Staring me straight in the eyes is a girl with the signature luscious blonde hair and striking green eyes, wearing pink, bedazzled pajamas and matching bunny slippers. Glimmer. _Oh, why her? Why, why, why? _"What do you want?" I scowl at her.

"Awwh, our poor Marvie. I just wanted to bring your mood up, after all, that rat just rejected you, didn't she? You seemed to take quite an interest to her on the elevator this morning. I saw you sneak into the elevator earlier tonight as well." Glimmer smirks, inching towards me. I back up towards the wall. My back presses against a smooth surface. There's no escape.

"No freaking way, Glim. She'll just be one of those worthless tributes that will die in the Bloodbath. Please, tell me you already knew that. Didn't you?" I roll my eyes and cross my arms, but my heart contracts in pain. Glimmer's eyes soften, and she lifts her hand up to my face and strokes my cheek. I grab her wrist in protest and her arm snaps back into place at her side.

"Oh Marvie. You're too good. I knew it was too horrible to true. You have _me, _I mean, why would you need anyone else? Especially that piece of trash. I'll be everything you need me to be, Marvel Spere. And more." Her eyes flick with lies and venom. She brings my head down to meet hers and she slowly leans in, eyes closed, standing on tip-toes. I don't want this, though, I have no feeling for Glimmer Sanders. And this feeling is mutual.

"We're only allies. No more, no less. You should get some sleep, don't need dark circles during the Opening Ceremony." I interrupt, and without really expecting an answer, I push past Glimmer and swing the door open that leads to my room.

"Oh it's not over, Marvie. You'll be mine, all mine. Soon. Very soon." I can hear the smirk in Glimmer's voice. I hear her door slam securely close behind her with a _bang! _

I shut my door quickly behind me as well and twist all the locks into place._ It's not safe here. _Leaning against the door, I bury my face into my shaking hands and let out a cry of rage. I sink to the ground and cry out every ounce of fluid in my body, the pressure of the Games taking its toll on me already.

I see my parents standing out in a sea of whiteness, smiling, waving to me, whispering comforting murmurs, "You'll make it, Marvel." Mom hums.

"Yes, you're our strong boy." Dad whispers.

"Come home." They breathe in unison. I feel hot tears pouring down my face. My parents were always the ones who loved me unconditionally, through thick and thin. They were so much different than most parents in 1. They didn't make me do anything. My life was my choice, to my liking. I reach for them, but they have their backs turned, and are walking away from me.

"Mom! Dad! _WAIT!" _I sprint after them, but they're too far out of my reach. Then with a snap of a finger, they're gone from my view. My feet freeze, glued to the invisible, white ground beneath, as I let my tears flow freely down my face.

The victor who taught me everything about being a Career comes into view now, out of thin air. He's masculine, in his early 30s, and very handsome, with his shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He's very popular with the Capitol, even to this day! He fed the secrets of being a career to me, starting from shaping my arrogant, strong career mask, down to everything I should have in the arena. He grips both of my shoulders in a tight grasp and looks me dead in the eyes. His brown eyes meet with my green ones. "Everything you've trained for is going to be worth it in a few days. Remember every single bit of information. It might make a difference between life and death. You can make it. I've seen you, boy." After a brief hug, then he's also gone. And my mind takes me by the hand and leads me to the most memorable times of my life. I see girls pointing at me and giggling in their little groups, finding love notes in my locker at school, my parents working their fingers to the bones just to have 3 full meals on the table, training as a career, and so much more.

I wake up to find myself sprawled across the floor, with fresh, salty tears staining my face. I wipe my face hastily on the back of my shirt sleeve from yesterday. Today is the day. Today, we will have the Opening Ceremony. People might consider sponsoring me today…it seems the Games have already begun.

* * *

><p><strong>SEEEE! IT'S DIFFERENT! HEHE! :) Sorry if this kinda sucks. I wrote this kinda rushed. BUT it fills in the little gaps and stuff in the chapter before! YAYAY! Kinda. He's kinda more sour now, ehh?<strong>

**Well, to GLim?**

**RIGHT?**

**LOL.**


	3. Opening Ceremony

**A/N – CHAPTER 3 ALREADY! :O! Anyways, Penelope45, yes , I don't particularly like Glimmer either. Lul. BUT. She will be kinda important in this story plot thingamajiggy. :') TIME FOR OPENING CEREMONIES! EEEEEE. MARVIE, MARVIE! :D 3 Btw! I also have some plots and stuff written for the GAMES! :D Excited? Btwbtw, I'm sorry like, I'm really insecure of myself. And like. I feel like I need to make everything perfect. For you:3**

***So, actually, Marvel is only nice to people he cares about and poopoo.* **

* * *

><p>I splash ice cold water onto my face repeatedly, but don't make an attempt to hide my puffy eyes. The Opening Ceremony isn't until 6 o' clock, and it's 7am right now. I doubt my eyes will still be puffy then. I brush my teeth with the toothbrush in the bathroom, toothpaste dripping down my chin. Then I strip out of my clothes from the day before, blindly punch in random buttons on the dial in front of the shower, and step into the shower, splashing around puddles on the smooth tile. To my surprise, the water is near perfect temperature, just a little too hot, but that's not such a big deal for me, and doesn't smell of flowers and women's perfume. The first time I took a shower in such an advanced bathroom, which was in our train compartments, before the recaps. I came out smelling like rainbows and unicorns. I cautious tapped in buttons on the dial. Thinking it was perfect, I hopped inside, head-first, but immediately jumped out of the arctic shower that smelled like a Poptart barfing rainbows, and began jabbing every button in the bathroom, trying to rid the smell. Perfume was sprayed in my face, something placed on my head, powder coating my face. I came out looking like a girly girl, with heavy make-up, and a long frilly aqua-colored wig, I mean, I even had a dress on! Glimmer laughed so hard at me, I swear she busted a gut, our mentors joining in with her. Even Violetta couldn't even stifle a laugh! That wasn't a very good day for them, because I made their lives a living hell afterwards, just for a moment. I threw food inside their rooms, stuffing their pillows with eggs, spilling a beastly concoction of hot chocolate, iced tea, caramel, crushed muffin bits, basically a sample of everything in the dining room, into their toilets, sinks, and onto their bed sheets. <em>That <em>is what you get for mocking me, Marvel Spere.

I step out of the shower and click the body-dry function. My bangs float down in front of my eyes, feeling silky smooth, and I brush them aside. I hastily wrap a towel around my waist and step over to my closet. I pluck out a loose black shirt and jeans and whip them on. I nudge the door open and devour breakfast, alongside a tall glass of orange juice, listening to the snores coming from behind the doors. _Ding! _My hand stops lifting food to my mouth and my floor clatters back onto the table. My eyes focus on the elevator. I can hear loud, but muffled Capitol accents chattering about the latest fashions, gossiping, making comments about how excited they are through the heavy metal doors. I'd know that chatter anywhere. They briefly helped me into clothes and such the day before. _Oh God. They're here._

The elevator doors open and out walks my stylist, her heels clicking against the floor, she is a tall, curvaceous woman with regular, tan skin, but her face is lit up with bright greens, blues, and pinks. Her hair is a bright mint color and has been collected to rest on her left shoulder, it falls in waves down her shoulder, covering it, her hair stopping near the middle of her stomach. And following behind her is my prep team. A short, young woman with skin dyed a soft hue of green, hair a light pink, in a bow at the top of her head follows shortly after, standing up straight with a smug look on her face. She has unnaturally long eyelashes that almost touch her eyebrows. A more plump woman, that has deep blue hair, skin as pale as paper, her face lit up with blush and a neon blue eyeshadow steps into the room rather shyly. Last to exit the elevator is a tall and thin young man, face free of any make-up, a smile sweeps his face. He has orange skin, much like a sunset, and fuschia windswept hair that covers his forehead. "Hello, dear. I'm your stylist, Oriana," The stylist speaks in a monotone voice,. "What is your name? We don't seem to have met you properly, yet."

"Marvel Spere." I murmur, irritated at them. _Why are they so early? _

"Ah, yes, we met you yesterday, but didn't introduce ourselves. We also came quite a bit earlier than every other prep team, but we thought you would be sleeping. Our apologies. But now we have more time than ever to prepare you. Also, everything was just very rushed, yesterday. Setting up for the Opening Ceremony and whatnot. We couldn't afford to introduce ourselves," Oriana explains, still in the boring, level voice, not even cracking an emotion once. She looks bored. "This is Oberon," She says, gesturing to the only other male in the room at the moment. "Viveca," She points at the plump woman. "And Mina." Her eyes dart to the direction of the smug lady. "We're going to making you look fabulous today."

After changing into a thin white robe, they lead me down into a higher level of the building, where you can find just about anything related to cosmetics. They leave me laying on a shiny silver table, while they prepare to beautify me. My hand roams the cold surface. After a while, this gets old, so I examine the ceiling carefully.

I jolt awake to the first strip of hair being ripped off of my legs, pain screaming throughout my body. "Hi honey. We plucked your eyebrows to perfection and made your face silky smooth while you were asleep. It was such a convenience!" Viveca snorts. She continues waxing my legs, and each time she rips off the strips, I bite my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. My hands clutch both sides of the table in a death grip. The process of it so painfully slow. "Suck it up!" Mina says harshly from the side. "You can get a knife to the heart in the Arena, and that's hundreds of times more painful than this."

"Oh don't be such a hypocrite, Mina. You sound like a dying animal when you get your legs waxed." Oberon says from across the room, rolling his eyes. Then, he gives me a wink. I reply with a weak smile. Mina ignores his choice words and pours frigid water on my stinging, red legs. The water penetrates through the pain and my legs freeze. After toweling my legs off, Mina rubs strong-smelling ointment on my now normal looking legs.

"My, my! Look how normal you look now! No more hairy legs!" Viveca beams at her work. "Now, time for your arms! Those are still hairy little monsters." She forms her face in a manner that looks like she's disgusted. _Oh Violetta, you say that Capitol people have manners? What dirty lies. _I just give her an unwilling smile.

"Of course, of course! They so are! I'm just too busy training and all. There's no time for looking pretty!" I agree, sarcasm dripping in my voice. But this makes her clap her hands and jump up and down, delighted by my answer.

"Oh, please, honey, we'll make you look unforgettable. You'll have time for both. You're already so handsome, we'll be done with you in a jiffy!" She squeals. Then trots over to a cabinet and comes back with a tub full of wax. My face goes pale at just the sight.

2 hairless arms later, my eye is twitching and the armrest is just about broken. Mina dips my arms in cold water and I sigh in delight. She towels them off and spreads the ointment over my arms. "It's almost over, honey! Do you want to know what the last thing is?" Viveca grins boldly. _Oh, shut up, lady, I don't want to know._ I force a grin, and ask through gritted teeth,

"What? Oh, Viveca, I'm _dying _to know!" _Just kill me now. _I start scraping at the armrest, wishing it was Viveca's face. She's totally oblivious to me holding back the strong urge to strangle her alive.

"We're going to shave you and prevent any hair from growing on your face during the Games! Isn't that great?" She shrieks. My nails stop mid-scrape. _Oh, that's not so bad. _I feel like I hate her somewhat less now. "Oberon, Oberon! Quick! Come shave his face!" Viveca hollers, then kisses my cheek. "Knock their socks of, Marvie! We didn't do all that for nothing." She walks off with Mina as Oberon strides over, with his signature smile. Then he gets straight to business, and beings shaving my face, blabbing about the Ceremony.

"Oh, you know we only have like 3 more hours? I heard Cinna has so much prepared for that 12 Girl! Oh my gosh, we're going to have so much competition…" _12 Girl? That's….Katniss! _My heart stops, but I close my eyes and will myself to forget. _You don't need her. Don't need her! _Oberon rubs the same strong-smelling stuff on my face and apologizes. My mind hazes up, and my head begins throbbing painfully. "Oh I'm so, so sorry Marvel. It's really strong, so you might get a headache." I grunt in reply. He rinses off all of the ointment off my arms, legs, and face. The throbbing is almost immediately gone, the haziness disappearing into oblivion. I hesitantly run a hand over my arms, and jump up. I find them hairless and silky smooth, not rough and shaggy, as it was before. "I know. You're _speechless. _But we don't have time for you to gape or mope around! Let's go get your hair done, your make-up, and put you into your beautiful costume!" Oberon says eagerly. He pushes me off the table and half-drag, half-carries me to Oriona. "He's ready!" Oberon yelps. Oriona lightly treads over to me and examines me from head to toe, then nods her head approvingly.

"Perfect. Go get me some hair spray, hair gel, a hair straightener, a comb or two, the costume," She taps her chin, thinking. "Liquid and powder foundation, and green and gold eyeshadow, maybe a little gel eyeliner, and an eyebrow pencil." Oberon listens attentively and simply nods and rushes off in the direction we came from. Oriona leads me to a chair and pats it. "Get comfy for now."

Oberon returns with everything she asked for and stands off to the side. Oriona doesn't speak when perfecting my image. I'm thankful for this. Her expressions change as she changes tasks, her mouth becomes a thin line when she evenly rubs foundation on my and puts a small coat of powder on top, her eyes become wide with concentration when putting eyeliner on, and her brows furrow when putting small amounts of eyeshadow on my eyelids. She finishes off make-up with bringing out my brows a bit. She does this quickly and without any slip ups.

Oberon gasps and covers his mouth. "What?" I venture cautiously. Oriona just hands me a mirror. I look into it and see someone who is not me. A handsome guy with green eyes wearing gold eyeliner, it becomes green in the middle of his eyelids. It brings out his emerald eyes, making him look simply striking. His skin is even and flawless. He's basically perfect, in terms of looks. "Oh, Oriona." She shushes me.

"It's not a problem for me, just as long as you rock this thing." She says, her mouth twitching dangerously close to a smile. But they go back down at the brink of a smile. I jump up and hug her whispering my thanks. "It's not done yet, actually. I mean, just look at your hair." Oriana tsks, pushing me back into the chair. Oriona cuts my hair a little longer than below my ears, scissor snipping and hair falling. She squirts a small amount of gel onto her hand and begins giving my hair a messy, boyish quality. She does this to my bangs as well. Oriona steps back and admires her work. My bangs sweep towards the left, not long enough to touch my eyes, but only above or a little below my eyebrows. The rest of my hair looks natural, just a bit messy here and there.

"I love it, Oriona!" I spin towards her, away from the mirror, and there she stands, holding an shimmering golden shirt that has a low collar and shows the top of my chest, a soft, furry emerald green cape with a golden rose with specks of shiny emeralds scattered here and there pinned onto the cape, dark gray pants that has golden chains hanging from it, and… the golden wristband the little girl gave me, the one that I think I left on the train. My mouth hits the floor at that moment. "I don't seem to say that enough today… do I?" My voice cracks.

"Violetta found it on the train, and gave it to me, so you could wear it tonight. It _does _have your name on it." Oriona whispers. I reach my hand out and clutch onto the smooth surface, then slowly slip it onto my wrist. I give Oriona a shaky smile.

"Let's get me dressed, shall we?" I say.

I walk into the elevator feeling like a walking highlighter. Oriona reassures me I look "marvelous." _I don't feel marvelous._ I slump into the room where everyone is bustling about, preparing to enter their chariots, or already in their chariots. I glance in every direction, gaping at the horses and chariots. People steal glances me, my glowing, radiant self. I rush over and fling myself into District 1's chariot, realizing how nervous I am right now. Glimmer hops inside next to me a while later. "I feel _stupid." _Glimmer huffs, in her pink, feathery gown, jewels dotting her hair, then eyes my costume. "What? No fair! You look better than me, Marvel!" _Yeah right. _I ignore her and will myself to melt into one with the chair, but I'm so tall, when I slump into my seat, my head lines up with Glimmer's. I groan. Our chariot starts rolling along with a jerk, and enters the city square. I sit up straighter, not wanting them to think badly of me. People scream and faint at the sight of us. They chant my name, "Marvel! Marvel! Marvel! District 1! District 1!" I blink rapidly and awkwardly bring my hand up and give a small wave. People scream and throw roses, pleading me to do something else. I break into a smile and blow kisses, winking at no one in particular. Then I feel Glimmer's cold hand entwine with mine, raising it for everyone to see, then, flings herself at me. Her lips meet mine in a meaningless kiss. Everyone screams in harmony and all the cameras close up on us. She has her eyes closed, and mine are wide open, unable to believe that this is happening. I want to push her away, but everyone is watching. So I'm forced to hold my ground. A boiling rage stirs inside of me, though I don't know why, and I think to myself. _**She'll regret this later.**_

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? Feel free to leave suggestions and poop! Just so you know, I love reviews. And when people favorite this or put it on their alerts, it makes my heart dance and sing. LOL.<strong>


	4. Don't Leave Me

**A/N – OMG! I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUISE. (((: So.**

**I was looking at this Fan Cast Hunger Games thingy and like, for Gale, they had Drew Roy. LOL. Omg. Should've been him 8'D. And for Marvel, they had um, Carter Jenkins. OMG. No. I went to see the movie just for Jack Quaid once. No. just no. LOL. AND they said Marvel was smarter than most of the other Career peoples. Omg. Yes. :DDDDDDDDDD.**

**And Happy April Fools? I DIDN'T DO IT. I LIEEEDD. NOO. DON'T TAKE ME TO JAIL. idk. LOL. randumb**

**And I'm kinda happy with the girl that plays Foxface. :D. I should make a Foxface x Marvel. EHEHEE. WEIRD PAIRS FTW!**

**Anyways, back on topic. DIE GLIMMER! 8D**

** Penelope45 : I love long reviews. : And ty for pointing out that grammar mistake. Wow. LOL. I'm so oblivious. *o***

**FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT MY MISTAKES AND POOP :D. AND / OR OOCNESS. :')**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GOD1801. WEEEEEEEEE. :D_**

* * *

><p>Our chariot rolls back inside and our mentors, Violetta, both our stylists, and both of our prep teams crowd around us as we step off. "You did <em>great!" <em>Glimmer's stylist says in an annoyingly high pitch.

"Oh Glimmer, that was _fantastic, _honey!" Our mentors blab. Words of congratulations flood my ears, saying how brilliant Glimmer was to kiss me, and I bite the inside of my mouth and clench my fists so tightly together, I'm hurting myself. _Don't they know how I feel about this? I don't think so. "_Oh, but I don't think we did good enough to beat twel-"

"_Shut up, okay?" _I screech. The room goes silent, all eyes wander over to me. "I don't want _anything_ to do with Glimmer! Much less _kiss_ her!" I hear someone snicker from beside me. I jerk my head over to the general direction of the noise and my eyes land on the boy from District 2, who has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, Cato, I think his name was, his hand covering his mouth in an effort to hide how much this amuses him. Then he meets my furious glare and his hands go up in surrender. I hear feet pounding violently against the ground, the sound echoing against the walls, and see a fist connect with Cato's jaw. "Guards! _Guards!" _I see his partner holler frantically. Glimmer screams in horror, everyone else gasping and whispering, as I feel someone dragging me away from Cato, who is cackling like a maniac, his hand covering the spot where I hit him. They drag me towards the elevator and I don't object, slumping against their hold. Moments before we enter the elevator, I see _her_, in a breath-taking black leather suit, giving me a peculiar gaze, then she sneers at me. She turns her back to me and start engaging in a conversation with 12 boy. He looks up at her with such affection in his eyes, it makes my heart squeeze with pain. Well, at least now I know who my first kill will be in the Arena. The metal door shuts them out of my view.

The guards throw me roughly on my bed and slam the door shut tightly behind them, mumbling something about me overreacting. Then they greet someone with a gruff "hello." Then I don't hear them anymore, but instead, a rather strong, careless knock makes me look up from my bed. "Hey, highlighter boy, can I come in?" A vaguely familiar voice calls from the other side.

"Mmmhm." I hum and glue my eyes to the door. The same dirty blonde boy with blue eyes walks in, looking quite frustrated and provoked, Cato. He plops down onto the bed next to me, and runs a hand through his hair.

"You know those 12 rats outshone us? Especially the girl. I just can't believe it! We're the Careers, the best, the only." Cato hisses. "We need to get her back. _We need to._" Panic rises and my mind goes wild, but my body keeps a calm presence. _What is he going to do to Katniss? _ Cato's eyes light up, and a light bulb goes off above his head. "Ha. Yes. That'll be perfect!" Cato roars and drags me off the bed and we go bounding toward the elevator. He punches in the button with '12' on it, and our elevator goes flying upwards. He rubs his hands together in anticipation, and my heart crashes against my chest. The door opens and we spot Katniss standing in her pajamas, her hair flowing halfway down her back, walking towards the end of the hall. "Stop right there!" Cato growls. She swings around, her grey eyes grow wide with fear, her hair covering part of her face like a curtain. Cato advances towards her and I just follow after him, arms folded in front of my chest, my curiosity getting the best of me. My heart stops when Cato pounces on top of her, pinning her down to the ground, his fingers inching towards her neck.

My own eyes grow wide with disbelief and dismay. "Cato!" I snarl. "What the hell are you doing? If you kill one of the tributes now, the Gamemakers willmake your life _hell _in the Arena!" I look down at Katniss and find her eyes shut tightly together.

"Whatever," he says in a bored tone. "They probably already will, but I'll show them I can weather any storm. As long as I make sure this _thing_ doesn't win, I'll be sane." Then his fingers find her neck and squeeze them, letting them tighten around her neck by the second. His eyes spark with amusement and he lets out a bloodcurdling laugh as a tear slips out of Katniss's eyes. She claws weakly at his hands. My feet stumble over each other and my eyes scan the hall for something, _anything, _that could help me keep Katniss alive. My hands scramble across the walls in a desperate search. Then my eyes stop on _it _and I must admit, I take a while to just gawk at it since it's the thing that could make a difference between life and death. An ugly urn with "eccentric" designs painted around the body, resting on a rather small, low table. My feet bolt towards it and I wrap my shaky fingers around it, being cautious as to not to drop it. Then I step behind Cato and smash the vase with much force onto his head. Sharp, deadly shards go flying, every one of them varying greatly in size. I imagine what he must've looked like when this happened. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, small amounts of blood rolling down his face. It scares me, that I brought this upon him. But I have to do what I have to do. His fingers weaken against her neck and I hear Katniss take in a gasp, then fall into a violent coughing fit. Cato lands in the debris behind him, a few more shards probably lodging themselves into his skull. I rush over and kneel beside a frail Katniss, picking off any stray pieces of the urn. Her grey eyes meet my green ones, her eyelids dropping dangerously low and she manages to scribble out on my hand, 'IOU,' before her eyes close, shutting out the world before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short today, but i hope you liked ittt! :D please do.<strong>

**lolol.**


	5. Max Quinn

**A/N – ooooh. Cato suspense. Kinda. And Katniss :' So. There was a question asked : **_**"Is Cato dead?" **_**and a question from the last chapter,**_** "Is Katniss dead?"**_

**God1801 – You've been a fan since the kinda ooc one and like, I appreciate everything, down to the reviews :')**

**Btw, im feeling kinda lazy lately. Ahhh. D: This is kinda the boring part of my story I think. Oh. Just for me, I guess. LOL. Lots of fun things will happen in the games though, dw (;**

**OH DAMMIT. I HATE MYSELF. I PUT PEETA IN HERE BEFORE. Oh well. I'll just replace the Peeta with "boy from 12" and then I'll replace ch5 with this. ;D.**

**I must say, this proves I love Peeta so much, I can't get him out of my mind. AHAHAHA. Jk. Idk. C:**

* * *

><p>I take a moment to take in the sight before my eyes, my mind trying to wrap itself around this situation. Cato's head lying in a small, but growing puddle of his own blood, his blonde hair dyed a deep crimson red, his chest moving up and down in an irregular pattern brings me relief that he's still hanging on. Katniss breathing raggedly and slowly through her mouth, on an occasion, she coughs and starts wheezing for air, this scares me. I relatively break the nearest door, my hand balled into a fist and banging furiously onto the smooth wooden thing with a knob. I almost knock off the boy from 12's head when he opens the door. He rubs his eyes and opens his mouth in protest, but my frantic eyes make him close his mouth into a thin line, his face forming into an impatient but fearful mask. My eyes sweep over him, his unkempt blonde hair, groggy blue eyes with dark circles, his plain black pajamas, it's obvious I have awoken "Sleeping Beauty" from his beauty sleep. "A-Are you going to k-kill me n-now?" He stutters.<p>

"Look 12, whatever your name is,Cato is over there just about bleeding to death, call some Peacekeepers and get them to carry him out of here into the hospital, and cross your fingers that they'll be quick as hell. I myself can't do this right now. Please, his life is in your hands now." My words rush out like a rapid, smooth stream.

"My name is Max… Max Quinn." He whimpers. I mention nothing about Katniss, knowing how stubborn he is going to be about protecting Katniss just because their "District Partners." _It's sooo obvious he loves her._ This subject should rise an ember of jealously inside my body, but not now, I can't afford to lose time. His eyes grow wide, and the second his head goes up in a nod, I jump over to Katniss, pick her up bridal style, and bound towards the elevator. I hear Max's clumsy footsteps trying to catch up with my nimble ones. I turn when inside the elevator and see Max running after us, calling her name, panic showing in his eyes. I jam in the button that reads 'MT' for medical treatment, and it lights up a vibrant blue, then point at Cato. The doors close, blocking Max from my view, me and Katniss from his view. I hear banging and clawing behind the tight doors, but it grows more distant as we rise into the higher floor levels. For once in my life, I think the elevator is going too slow. Katniss's life is on the line, hanging by a single thread, the thin, delicate strands ripping off by the minute. I brush wisps of her hair back into place, and watch helplessly as she often gasps for air, like a fish out of water. I whisper comforting murmurs in a gentle, hushed voice. "It's okay, Katniss. Hang in there for…. for me." I place a kiss on her burning temple. She unintelligibly mumbles something about owing someone. _Ding! _I almost tear the lazy doors apart. The lady at the front desk raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" She says in a dull tone, not looking up from filing her nails. _Wow, can you believe this woman?_

"Can you _not _see this girl in my hands, are you blind?" I bark. "She's been _choked _by another tribute and needs _immediate _attention. And if you seem to disobey commands from me, I swear I'll make you pay for it dearly." My temper starts overflowing and I take a moment to breathe in and out deeply, calming myself. The lady jumps up onto her heels, her rainbow nail file flying behind her, with dread written all over her face. The rainbow piece of metal clatters to the ground.

"Y-Y-Yessir," She stutters. "Follow me, quick now." She begins scampering down the hall rather quickly in those 5 inch heels she has on. I trail after her. We weave through halls, all of which have the same clean, white hospital look. Just as I'm thinking there is no end, we stop in front of a large glass door that says E.R. My head tilts to the left and I squint. _What does that mean? _ "Emergency room. Hurry, go in now." Her voice brings me back from my train of thoughts and I thrust the door open. People in white outfits and masks fasten their eyes on me, then on Katniss. They rush over and she's taken away from me, wheeled into a room that says 'Do Not Enter.' I don't trust them with her, and I barge through the door, ignoring the luminous neon red sign. No one tries to make me depart from her side. And they're smart, should've known better than to do that, too. If anything came between me and protecting Katniss, I would've ripped their head off with my bare hands. They place something that they say will "help her breathe" on top of her mouth and nose. I stay by her side and stroke her fingers as they put her through various tests. Then a tall man with white hair and a white outfit comes in, without the mask though, I glare at him, he just laughs.

"Well, hello to you too," He chuckles. "I'm here to inform you that Katniss has gotten a bruise on her neck, and her lungs are quite sore." My heart sinks.

"What about the Games? A-And Cato? From District 2?" I stumble over my words. The doctor frowns deeply.

"The Games will have to be postponed for… well, 2 to 5 days. Katniss can't go in with her lungs in a condition like that, and… as for the boy," He grunts. My eyes widen in anticipation and dread. _Oh God, I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. _"He's alive, though not well. He was just about on the verge of death when he got here. Lost too much blood. Room 1198 if you want to see him." My mouth drops down to the floor.

"Can you watch Katniss for me, just for a little while?" I whisper, pleadingly. He gives me a solemn nod, and the next thing I know, my feet are trampling down the hallway.


	6. Spork

**A/N – Hi. I feel like this story isn't going out like I planned. I'm sorry if the chapters start sucking from now. But I'll get all excited and nervous when the Games start! Haha. Also, I'm not getting as much feedback as before and I'm kinda thinking no one really enjoys the story right now. Right? Or no? I appreciate reviews rooting me on:) I read all of them, and you can make a big impact on the story! Also, I'm going to be writing shorter chapters from now on(possibly), until I get more motivated lol. Wow im sooo lazy D:**

**Btw, there is some bad language in here. Lolz.**

**BTW! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE THAT FAVORITED / REVIEWED / ECT C: I loooooooooooooooooooooooove you.**

* * *

><p>My eyes skim the numbers written above of the doors. <em>1195…1196…1197…1198! <em>I barge through the door and my eyes find a pale, sickly guy with blonde hair, his eyes closed, body tense, as if ready to jolt awake and attack the enemy. Half of his head is wrapped in a clean roll of gauze, it stops a little beneath his eyebrows. This is not the Cato that strangled Katniss with a dangerous glow in his eyes. He's broken. Because of me. _You basically killed him. He can't recover in a mere 2-5 day's time. _I sink into a chair besides him and bury my face in my hands. _What have I done? Why did I have to pick Katniss over Cato? He'll never forgive me. _

_I remember my mom, singing in a lovely voice as dish soap bubbles fly around her and her hands buried in a thick layer of soap suds in the sink. "You know Marvel," She hums. "I would do anything for your father." This confuses me._

"_Even if it was something bad? What if daddy told you to do something bad?" I whimper. She merely laughs._

"_Yes. Even if it was something bad. I just love him that much," she smiles with a dazed look in her eyes. "That's what love can do. Make someone do something so incredibly irresponsible or stupid, just to impress that person."_

_But it's not love. I don't love her. No. I can't. I won't. _I groan and swipe at a lamp on the table right next to Cato's bed. It collides with the now not so spotless floor with a startling shattering noise. Cato's eyes fly open and he slashes around with an invisible sword for a moment, hitting me in the face while he's at it, before he turns at stares into my eyes. His cracked lips turn up into a smirk. "So, little Marvel come to finish me off?" Cato's voice croaks in a raspy tone. "You _will _pay for that. I'll kill you in the most cruel way when we're in the Arena. Or maybe you'll be dead even before the Games start." I burst out laughing at that last part.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr.I'm-the-most-powerful-Career, do you see the shape you're in right now? I'd be surprised if you could stand up right!" I sneer. His face turns red with anger.

"You can't even stand up right when you see that filth from 12 and you're not even injured. What was her name? Rat? Catpiss? Oh who the hell knows. But you seem to _love _her. You're face lights up when you see her and you try to do everything in your power to protect her," He mocks in a baby voice. "I hope she's dead and gone before the Games start. Maybe I'll kill you both in one night. 2 down, 22 to go!" He cackles with amusement, then that is cut off when he winces in pain.

"Maybe I really should finish you off," I say with real consideration, tapping my chin with my index finger.

"Oh, Marvie, Marvie, Marvie. I'd _loooove_ to see you try," Cato says, stroking a plastic spork the nurses gave him to eat his food, though it lays untouched and cold on the table. _They don't trust him with a real fork and they obviously shouldn't…_

"Oh _help_. Oh _noo_. The dangerous Cato from District 2 is going to kill me! With a _spork_! Oh Lord. Help me now!" My voice drips heavily with sarcasm. His hand flies to my hand, his clutching the spork, it tears through my skin, and it sticks straight up on the back of my hand, blood dripping from the 3 deep holes it pierced into my skin. I'm overjoyed the spork was only plastic, if it was silver, it would've gone right through my hand. It stings like hell though, but I don't give him the pleasure of knowing I'm in pain. I just look up at him, sneer viciously, and rip the spork out of my hand. "Are you done here?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"I see. Our little Marvie is stronger than I thought he would be. He's not the stupid bitch that we thought he would be! Didn't even flinch!" Cato roars with laughter. "You'll be good with the Careers. Who knows? Maybe you'll make it into the top 3. With me. Obviously. But if it does come down to you, me, and someone else, Clove maybe, I'll kill you first, without hesitation." He says nonchalantly.

I give him a tight, forced smile. "Oh Cato, who _doesn't_ know you'll be in the top 3?" He smirks.

"I'll keep a close eye on you. Don't worry, Marvie." Cato says with an edge of threat in his voice, examining my face for any emotions.

"_Just fantastic," _I mutter. And I walk out of his room back to Katniss, wondering why I came to see him anyways. I'm fed up with all this Career business, fed up with Cato.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be…. OMGG! TRAINING THING A MA JIGGYS. Which will be uhh. 4 days later! (Story timeLOL) Wow! MARVIE. AND. HIS. SPEAR. ARE. TOO. SEXY. (;<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter. I don't feel like writing a lot today. Lol.**

**Btw, I might have a new story out today or tomorrow. IT'S ABOUT MARVEL! Yeah I'm obsessed. LOL. Look for it on my page :)**


	7. First Training  Day

**A/N – soooo. The guy from 12 is NOT Peeta O: I don't feel like killing him off because I love Peeta too. LOL. But. Did I say he was peeta? OMG. Total screw up then. /goes to check OOOOOH. MASSIVE SCREW UP ON CH5 ASLKDFGHADSJKGHFKJGHF. DAMMIT. I'll change that SORRY! LOLOLOLOL. Wow I suck.**

**Anyways. I replaced le chapter so you can reread it without peeta. LOL. And I have a new FF out Marvel x Foxface! c: Also, check out "Diamond Flame" by wjjmwmsn5! It's also a Foxface x Marvel!**

**And "The Hanging Tree" on Youtube by Adrisaurus and "Rue's Lullaby" by Adrisaurus! She's GREAT!**

**My other FF is called called "Light in the Darkness"**

**Summary : She hated him, and ruined his chances of surviving, much less winning. But when she sees him dying, there's a part of her that wants to help, battling another part that says, 'He's dangerous and not worth your time. Because he used to be one of them.'**

**And, am I taking too long for Katniss to bond with Marvel? Ehhh. I'm wondering. Feel free to say if a char is OOC, as well**

**Btw, I'm not really sure about Marvel being all mean to Katniss cause he's already saved her life and poo. But I'll try D: Ooh actually I just got an idea ! :D Read on ! xx :)**

* * *

><p>I spend four days with Katniss as she recovers, watching her sleep, drifting in and out of sleep myself, pretending to sleep when she's awake. She's supposed to be released today and is wide awake and anxious, though it's so early in the morning. I pretend to be sleeping, making snores and all kinds of sleeping noises. I feel her eyes staring holes into my soul, and I just burst out laughing. I crack open my eyes and find her staring at me like I'm an idiot. I give her a goofy grin instead. "Why are you so optimistic in such a situation like this," She huffs. "You could be dead in a week from now! I just don't understand you Careers." I'm startled by her words, not her choice of words, but her actually <em>speaking <em>to me. She never said anything other than to shut me up. At least, I think so.

"Well, I'm living my life to the fullest, but I already know I'm going to win." I joke and put my hands behind my head and pretend to look like I'm serious and cool. She must really be gullible, or I must be a really good actor, because when I open my eyes once more, she stares at me in disgust, like _I'm _the rat.

"You would like it if I was dead?" She blinks, deep in thought, then her eyes fill with tears for some unseen reason. She just blinks them away. "G-Get out. Leave! And don't _EVER_ talk to me again!" Then she's screaming at me at the top of her lungs, calling me every name in the book. "I KNEW YOU WERE ALL THE SAME! YOU STUPID CAREERS!" An unsettling feeling settles deep in my chest. I just fucked up everything. Actually, it was _her. She _fucked up everything! I'm suddenly filled with a sudden rage. My mind blames everything on her. _She _can't take a joke. _She _doesn't want to become close with anyone. Nurses come rushing in through the door behind me, pleading her to calm down, saying I was joking. The stroke her hair and she attempts to bite at their comforting gestures.

"Fine! I was just a stupid idiot to waste time with you! I should've left you to die in the hands of Cato!" I breathe heavily, and the heavy silence in the air is more than noticeable. The nurses stare at me with wide eyes, their grip on Katniss softening in awe. Katniss takes this chance and leaps out of their range, unplugging tubes and needles from her arms as she goes flying towards me. I feel her small body collide with mine, and I fall backwards, in a state of shock and panic. I stare up at her rabid eyes and the next thing I know, I feel short, jagged nails scrape across my cheek before she's pulled off from me, preventing her from doing any more damage and leaving me thinking, 'how dangerous is this girl, really?' I feel blood slide and drip down my cheek, and I don't bother to bring up my hand to cup my cheek. The nurses just give me a bandage or two and gesture their hands towards the door, checking an unconscious Katniss, her neck and lungs, for any new wounds she might've opened up. I stomp out of the room and start running, my feet not stopping until I'm far from the unstable Girl on Fire. The girl that makes all my plans and actions jumble up into one big mess. I find myself in the shower in my compartment on floor 1, scrubbing away intensely at my skin, wanting to erase every encounter with _that girl. _My skin turns pink and raw.

_I'm despicable. Stupid, stupid Marvel. It's all your fault. Why even pay attention to a girl from 12? _I want to point the finger at anyone, to lift the burden from my shoulders, but deep down, I know it's all my fault.

I wash up hastily and find a training outfit most likely Oriona laid out for me and whip it on, not caring about how it clings a bit tightly to my body, how it's designed, how it looks on me. I force down a breakfast that looks delicious, smells as good as it looks, but tastes like paste in my mouth. The whole group joins me somewhere halfway through my dish, chatting and squealing. I tune it out and patiently wait for them to finish breakfast, by nibbling on sweet fruit slices. They make attempts to talk to me, and I just simply brush them off. Our mentors lead us down to the Training Room and find we're the first ones here, an hour early. They say something I don't quite catch and leave me and _Glimmer _together in the same room. She links her arm in mine and begins blabbing unintelligent things. I dismiss her arm and irritated, I grumble, "I need my personal space." I leave her standing baffled and alone in the middle of the room. I just ditched the hottest girl in District 1 for a spear! I grab the best spear out of about a hundred from the rack and weigh it carefully in my hand. _Amazing. Simply amazing. _It's probably the best spear I've seen and used in my life. My mind goes into a calmer state the more I throw around my spear, hitting the dummies straight through the heart, head, or stomach every time. The steady _thud! thud! thud! _is the only sound in the room and it echoes off of the massive walls. One by one, each District enters the room and they _all _stare at my skills in awe and jealousy. The Careers all gather around me and root me on, telling me the dummy is Max from 12, or Katniss from 12. I throw it especially hard when they say it's Katniss. My spear goes straight through the dummy and finds landing on the safety mat _far _beyond the dummy. And once again, all eyes are on Marvel Spere. I stomp off from the Careers and start spending more time away from them by learning how to make fires, how to identify plants, and I find I'm some genius in using knifes as well. The trainers say I'm half as good as Clove. This brings a genuine laugh from me. "I wish!" The day goes by in a flash and it feels only like an hour before a whistle goes off, meaning training is over for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? O: This is your *late* Easter gift! :D Sooo. Marvel is like. Piss – ed. At himself, Katniss, and everyone else! :OO. So. Do you want all of the training days? Or should I only do like 2 more and then private sessions, and scores, and then interviews, then Games? Or all days and private sessions, scores, interviews, Games?<strong>

**BTw, I'll be doing like, 1k words every chapter maybe, or more, on special occasions! But thanks for everyone who motivated me. I love you guys so! :) **


	8. Last Training Day

**A/N – It's hard to fit in updates on the weekdays. I'm so sorry! Anyways, I love all you people. So. SO. SOOO. Much. I'd marry you all. LOL. Yeah perfect life.(; Cept there has to be a Jack Quaid somewhere?**

**Let's seeeeee.**

**He can be our pool boy LOLOLOL. Yeah. Im so weird. :))))**

**HERE'S A TREAT! :D AMG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV <strong>

* * *

><p>Marvel just turns <em>everything<em> to shit. I was eagerly waiting to be released from the hell they called the "Medical Treatment Center." He was getting on my nerves, snoring and smacking his lips together. I was just about to push him off the chair and tell him to get his ass out of here, until he burst out laughing. I snapped at him. He offended me, _"Well, I'm living my life to the fullest, but I already know I'm going to win."_Sweet, innocent Prim came to mind the second that garbage came out of his mouth. I'd be gone, dead, in another world while Prim starves, my mother dead to the world. Everything went red and I snapped then and there. I didn't give a fuck he saved my life, he went too far. _"Fine! I was just a stupid idiot to waste time with you! I should've left you to die in the hands of Cato!"_ This should've made me leap for joy, the thought that he would finally leave me alone, but there was a heavy feeling in my chest. I banished it.

I try to avoid him at all costs the first day, even when his spear goes straight through the dummy and everyone gawks at him. I follow Max around like a lost puppy, focusing on ignored stations like plant knowledge, knot tying, camouflage, ect. We never talked, though, and I'm glad he didn't push it.

The training days go by in a whiz, everything so hazy and rushed, I remember almost nothing. My main goal was to avoid Marvel at all costs. Today is the last day of training, and I'm relieved. I tie snares and practice throwing knives. I'm not that shabby, actually. The sound of whimpering and blood curdling laughs makes me look behind my shoulder. The Careers, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and the District 4 tributes are teasing and kicking around Max, who is curled up on the floor, pleading them to stop. They make a circle around him, preventing any way to escape. I feel anger rise in my body and I stomp over to the camouflage station, sliding the knife into my back pocket, and grab a whole, filled bucket of crimson paint. I silently slide behind Glimmer and dump it onto her flawless little head. I leave the bucket on her head. Unfortunately, she was throwing her head back and cackling with her mouth wide open. It goes into her mouth and up her nose. She falls to her knees, gagging and starts screaming Bloody Mary. Now she looks like Bloody Mary, too! I don't have time to laugh at this, Cato turns on his heels, looking around for the victim, giving away the fact he's steaming mad. I have a choice right now. Run or get my _neck _snapped. My choice is obvious. I run to the climbing station, listening to the heavy steps and empty threats of Cato far behind me. It's a humungous tree. I climb up like a squirrel. Up, up, up. The leaves conceal me from everyone's view. I settle on a thick branch surrounded by leaves. They scream at me from below, throwing anything they can find. I slide the knife back out and deflect everything they attempt to chuck up here. Clove is about to throw a sharp knife when a trainer comes over with a Peacekeeper and starts scolding them, saying there's _no _throwing objects at the tree. "The girl from 12 is up there! She dumped paint on Glimmer!" Cato screams.

"There _is _no girl up there." The trainer snaps. He has guts, standing up to Cato. They are pulled away from the tree by 7 Peacekeepers, mostly just to drag Cato away. He curses, kicks, throws punches this way and that, and attempts to scratch their eyes out. The rest of the Careers just grumble and follow obediently. I silently laugh to myself.

I hear a ruffling next to me and I turn sharply towards the noise, alarmed, and bring the knife up just to intimidate. My body goes tense. I see a pair of big brown eyes staring back at me, glinting with amusement. Her eyes fall on the knife and she's gone. I blink a few times, confused, then place the knife far in front of my and bring my hands up in surrender. She comes back and her eyes flit from me to the knife. I relax immediately and pat the spot next to me. The little girl from 11 steps out of the leaves and takes a seat next to me. She points at the crimson trail Glimmer left and silently laughs, giving me a thumbs-up. I smile and ruffle her hair, wishing I could see Prim one more time before I'm gone. She pokes me, bringing me back from thoughts of Prim. She picks up the knife and I start scooting away slowly. _I shouldn't have trusted her innocent appearance! _I curse to myself silently. Instead of piercing my heart right on the spot, she carves something out on the wooden branch. I'm surprised, though curiosity gets the best of me. I lean forward. It says _Rue._

We slide down the tree once the Careers are distracted with their own training. Rue and I stay together for the rest of the training day, talking about our homes and lives. She's the oldest of 4 children in her family. She weaves a vivid tale of working out in the field, the sun beating down on them every day. I realize how loose the security in 12 is. She helps me with plant knowledge, pointing out things I've never even heard of. By the time the head trainer says it's time to leave, I'm somewhat disappointed to leave Rue. I'm heading towards the elevator when she comes running behind me and hugs my waist. She's gone as quickly as she was there. I choke back tears. This innocent girl shouldn't be here. She deserves to be happy, free from the wicked Peacekeepers, not having the fear of being killed in the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and for the sorta long wait! Couldn't type on the week days. CURSE YOU, SCHOOL!<strong>


	9. Bloody Roses

**Hi. I'M BACK FROM MY VACATION WITH MY HUSBAND JACK QUAID. Hhahaaiwish8(. Sorry for the weird updates lol. Aah D:. So busy with school. (secret cofe for : i'm lazy) So I'll try and make this one a long one! xox forgive me please. – Jenny**

**Actually, if there are any k pop fans out there, hit me up. Let's rant together. LOL. EXO. EXO. D.O. is mine though. I call le dibs.**

* * *

><p>Marvel POV<p>

I put my hands on my knees, hanging my head and panting heavily. Sweat drenches my training outfit and everyone gives me a disgusted look before walking back to their own floors. Everything hurts; my arms ache, my legs groan in protest, my head throbs. I attempt to shake it off, stretch it out, whatever it takes to get rid of the pain, but wince instead at slightest movement.

"Looks like skinny boy over here overworked himself. Or maybe he just can't handle it?" Cato coos mockingly, gliding across the training room all by his lonesome. I don't bother to listen, much less look. He looks around at his audience of none, expecting someone, anyone, to laugh. Silence. I feel the air go heavy and know his signature smirk he has probably been wearing has been wiped from his face.

In one swift motion, he kicks both of my shins, _hard, _and I crash backwards to the ground, then look up at him, dazed. My fists clench, turning my knuckles white, my eyes shut close, and my jaw stiffens. When I open my eyes, he stares down at me with dark ominous eyes. My aching body numbs for a moment, leaving me feeling nothing but pure fear. He leans down and whispers harshly, "You better listen to me, Marvel, you go against me, you go against everything you fear the most. _Don't you dare ignore me. _You're my puppet. I tell you to kill, you kill. I _own _you and without me, you're _nothing. _Got that?" The last part, he screams into my ear, leaving it ringing. He snaps back up and turns on his heels and simply walks away without a second glance.

"Heard of anger management classes?" I mutter under my breath, certain that my ears were my only witnesses. Cato's fists ball against his side. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Better watch your back in the arena tomorrow," He says with a trace of amusement. I feel the color drain from my face. "You'll probably regret that you didn't!"

Later that evening, they gave out our training scores. We all slump into the couches, forgetting the exhaustion of the day for the moment. Glimmer gets a 7 and everyone kind of tsks at her, telling how she could've done _sooooo_ much better. "You had so much potential, honey." Voices criticize. Everything goes silent as I come up. A 9 flashes under my name in a bold white. I flash a grin as everyone pats my back and for a moment, I'm utterly content. Glimmer glares at him with venom in her eyes from the other side of the couch and scrapes her nails across her throat once, leaving a puffy red line across her neck. Marvel is oblivious to this.

That night, I did not sleep. I lay in bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and the soft blankets that gave me warmth, a bit too much than comfortable, but I shudder frequently anyways, the bliss of getting a 9 completely obliterated and forgotten. I knew my dreams would bring hundreds of ways that Cato could kill me, though it'd feel like the real deal, and if I am awake, the images would still be branded into my brain. The second option seemed like a better choice, to me, at least.

I don't sleep a wink. My eyes find interest on the bleak ceiling wall. I swear I see my blood on them, a deep crimson, dripping down from the surface and onto my bed, tainting the once beautiful room. Now it's ruined, blood dotting the furniture and leaving the air muggy.

I snap up from my laying position, throwing off all the blankets, and put my hand on my forehead, coming back covered in sweat. I start heaving in deep breaths of air, eyes darting about the room, sweat persistently covering my body. The room seems much too stuffy for comfort all within a second. I feel as if I'm sucking all the air out of the room.

I scramble over to the door like a fish out of water and slam it open, gasping into air of the hallway. The air is the same. My heart is still not content with the environment. I sprint over to the elevator and slam in the button several times with brute force. It breaks just as the elevator doors open. I press the highest floor with trembling fingers, pressing several other floors along with the highest one and I go rocketing towards the sky, still suffocating. Shit.

_Ding!_ Not the top floor. _Ding!_ Again. I growl in frustration, resisting the sudden urge to rip out all the buttons. Time goes agonizingly slow and I begin to feel light headed.

To my relief, the doors open right when I clutch my stomach and hold a hand over my mouth, resisting the urge to chuck up any kind of substance I have in my stomach. I don't realize what floor this is, but that's probably not the least of my worries! I stumble and crash down the hall and through a door at the end of the hall and venture fearlessly up the stairs. The closer I get to it, the cooler and lighter the air becomes, the more it beckons me to come closer. Next thing I know, I'm in a trace, my feet shuffling on their own and striding up the stairs 3 steps at a time. Thank goodness for long legs.

A cool wind hits my face and I feel my body shudder in anticipation. I barge through the ajar door and start coughing, sputtering, and gasping to take in air. I think I take in too much, as my stomach is doing flips. But that's all it takes, and I scramble over to the edge of the roof.

I start heaving up a disgusting coppery tasting substance over the silver railing and at the same time wheezing for more air. As I finish the disgusting deed, I catch a dangerous _zap! _Pierce through the sound of me coughing for dear lifeand I do the thing that any survivor would do. I drop to the ground on my stomach without hesitation, which makes me wince. Something flies above my head and splatters all over the rose bushes directly behind me.

I lift my eyes and glance over in the dim light and squint to see all of the roses glistening red. _Beautiful._ I come closer to bask in the beauty of nature. The now air that once smelled of roses and plants teeming with life smells like. My eyes go wide as my eyes land on a single crimson red rose. It glitters… like… blood.

My suspicions are confirmed when a single droplet of blood falls and leaves a dot on the floor. I feel my now empty stomach flip and I'm in danger of throwing up again. I turn from the sight and close my eyes, my body shaking uncontrollably. I count to ten. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… don't you dare throw up again. _Close enough.

I feel a warm hand land on my shoulder and I yelp, snapping around into a fighting stance. _Katniss. _My mind recalls as I stare into her grey eyes glinting with worry. Then they turn as cold as stone once again. "What the hell are you doing up here?" She snaps. "This is _my _floor & I don't want to share this roof with the likes of you or your stupid friends!"

I blink uneasily. "I threw up blood. I-It got on the white rose bush." I whisper faintly. Her eyes are now laced with distress. Katniss lets out a sigh and reaches out to pluck a rose from its place. "NO!" I slap her hand away. She grunts in annoyance.

"There's nothing even on there!" She cries. My eyes must be deceiving me. I rub them and stare intently at the now red roses. Nothing is shimmering. I pluck it from the stem and sniff at it. Nothing. It smells like a regular flower. I desperate rub at the petals, ripping the delicate thing apart.

Katniss snorts and leaves me behind without so much as a 'goodnight,' leaving me with thoughts and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooh disturbing chapter. <strong>

**sorry if it grossed you out trololol. 8D.**

**so**

**like**

**R&R ! MAKE ME HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYY. :**


	10. What Sister?

**A/N – Waah! My dear readers! I'm sosososososo sorry that I don't update frequently! -bows deeply-**

**Please forgive me & stay with me!**

**I'm actually losing interest in the Hunger Games right now so, my dearest apologies. My interests have actually been crushed into a pulp. :(**

**I love you guys so much though! So, just for YOU, yes, YOU, I will strive to update more! Plus, I have an idea of where this story is going, so please support me and wait for the shocking turn of events!**

**GET READY FOR SOME KATVEL~ LOLwowfailname.**

**Or**

**Marniss?**

**WTHECK**

**-awkward laugh- ahahaa…. Nevermind!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

**Your beloved author ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

_I swear, is that guy like, a crackhead or something? _I vigorously shake my head while walking quickly down the hall in the direction of the elevator. I press the button beside the elevator and it radiates a bright yellow. Thoughts flying across the possibilities why the District 1 boy was acting so queer, I begin tapping my foot on the carpet floor.

The sound of shuffling feet bring me back to my senses. _Oh crap. It's that weirdo, isn't it?_ Urgently, my hand slam the button repeatedly before falling limply at my side. _I swear he's on drugs and is going to kill me right now. _I clamp my eyes shut and clench my fists tightly.

The sound dims and fades off in the direction of the roof and I heave a sigh of relief, clutching my chest. _Earth to Katniss Everdeen. Stop being so paranoid!_

_Ding! _The elevator welcomes me in and I hesitantly enter, glad to leave the weird Career boy, but fearful of what the morning will bring.

With a last glance at the now eerie hall and a bad feeling I can't quite place, the metal doors slam shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel POV<strong>

I take a step towards the door, taking on an attempt to make myself look less like a mental retard, before a sickly pale hand blocks my way. My blood runs cold as my eyes follow the hand, up to the stranger's face. _Shit, I don't even WANT to know who this is._

And at that moment, I feel like the possibility of me throwing up twice tonight is actually pretty large. Because standing right in front of me, in the flesh, is President Snow.

His snake-like eyes meet mine and I jump back in a fighting stance, bringing a smirk onto his puffy lips. "W-What do y-you w-want?" I stutter uncontrollably.

"Marvel," He advances towards the rose bush and plucks a single, blood red flower. "I see you've found out this dirty little secret of mine." He strokes the rose before bringing it to his lips and sucking the petal.

"HOLY FUCK!" I scream in horror, as I watch the color drain from the rose. President Snow drops the now withered flower and grins ominously. His teeth are stained a bright red. My stomach feels like it's doing flips.

"You see, these white roses suck the blood from a person through a wound. But they can also suck up blood as well. They _kill." _Snow emphasizes the last word. He pauses before continuing. "Don't you see? These _things, _they're _all over the place!" _His voice slowly rises to a shout. He then starts whispering. "But, alas, you have found out my secret. And I suggest you keep it a secret you take to the grave, or I'll make sure you don't come back home to mommy, daddy, and your cute little sister. _Ever."_

He's gone as quickly as he came, leaving no evidence of his visit except for the wilted flower. I fall to my knees and sob my heart out, wondering who the fuck my little sister was, and how I got myself into this impossibly tangled up mess. I wear myself out before finding "peace" in the darkness.

_A small, thin figure in scrawny rags slowly emerges from the dark. I squint my eyes and tilt my head, trying to recognize the little girl. Her eyes glint with admiration and longing as she tries to run up to me with her short legs. She's blocked by a furious President Snow, that begins scolding and beating her. Her screams of pain break my heart in half, and I have an odd urge to protect her with all my might. My lungs start burning and my legs become sore as I sprint towards them and reach out, but they keep getting farther and farther from my grasp. My eyes widen as Snow brings out a dangerously sharp knife. "NO!"_

I wake up a sweating, screaming mess on the morning of the Games. The sun is just beginning to rise, signaling the beginning of a bloody day. My heart races in my chest, threatening to break out. I take deep, shaky breaths to calm myself. "He even haunts me in my dreams." I murmur to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS. This is all for today cause I still have something to do, even though it's 9:30 at night lol. So. Be eager for the games next time.<strong>

**I had fun writing this chapter (lol omg sorry. There was just a lot of suspense and poop.) And I hope you got scarred for life after reading this! LOLJK. But on a serious note, don't abuse children okay. It's horribly wrong 8(. Oh yeh btw, stay away from President Snow. He's bananas in the head.**

**I MEAN WUT.**

**Ok bye. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PEACE!**

**Jenny , you're beloved author of Marvelous!**


	11. Violetta the Dinosaur

** FACT-YouAreReadingThis : yeah. Who DOESN'T like the mixture of poop and suspense? And thanks for commenting. Your comment made me 100 times more excited to write the next chapter! LOLZ. Sorry. /teasetease (; And I apologize if it was short. I felt super guilty about not updating for a month, and I couldn't stand not updating today. I wrote it in like an hour LOL OTL. Sorry if it's bad and has lots of errors as well. 8( cough I didn't even bother rereading it cough. (im a bad author XDD)**

**Sup Guys! Thanks for supporting me like, even though I'm a lazy author munching on chips and watching tv chilaxing on the couch instead of typing, while you guys are pulling your hair out because of the suspense. LOL. Jkjkjk. ( totes true statement, you know you do it(; hurrhurr )**

**Update again cuz my last update was not enough for a certain SOMEONEE. (PSHHAW YOU KNOW WHO YOU AREEE.) Loljk. I LOVE YOU xx. I actually have nothing else to do right now… SO. **

**Here's a treat, for me being gone so long. WE NEEDS TO HAVE A CELEBRATION PARTAY. WOOTWOOT. Bring out da beer. LOOLjkjk. I'm not 21 + it smells terribleimeanwut. Don't kill me! I HAVE A CHAPTER RIGHT HERE FOR YOUUU ~ hurrhurr! diversion. /sneaks away**

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel POV<strong>

I drag my body back to my bedroom, feeling dead and rather stiff, like I had awoken from a 100 year nap. Right as I plop face-first onto the bed, a rapid rap is heard outside of my door. "Waaatdafack doyawanttt." A muffled slur comes out of my mouth, like a drunken man.

"Marvel, dear! Do you have _any _idea what time it is?" A high pitched chirp laced with annoyance comes from behind the door.

I groan before answering, "Nap time. Go _awaaaay._" The last statement comes out as a whine, making me sound like a deep-voiced child begging for a new toy. The woman behind the door growls lowly. I don't catch this noise over my wicked thoughts. I hope it's Violetta nagging me right now, and then I'll have a valid excuse to kill her. Yep! _Not gonna look so good then, huh?_ I curse her quietly in the back of my mind before my mind shuts off. I'm on the verge of sleep when I hear a soft _click! _and the door slams open with such force, I jolt up into a sitting position. My eyes fly to the door, and I see it has made a large dent in _my _bedroom wall. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance. But the wall is the _least _of my problems.

In walks a red-faced Violetta, and she does NOT look happy, far from it, my dear friends. She slams her heels down every time she takes a single step, like a mad tyrannosaurus, and breathes deeply through her nose, her nostrils flaring every time she exhales. _I think I feel a mini earthquake. _This situation would be hilarious, if Violetta wasn't mad. But, if looks could kill, I'd roll over dead hundreds of times. Seriously.

After getting a clipboard, a pen, and nearly my own bed thrown at my face, I'm convinced Violetta is some tough, buff fitness trainer man underneath all that make-up, perfume, and dresses. I shudder just thinking about the fire in her eyes when she unlocked my door. I make a mental note to myself. _If you don't want to die any day soon, listen carefully. Don't. Piss. Violetta. Off. Ever. She's nearly as scary as the Hunger Games! (Joking! Kind of….) _I sit obediently on a chair as my stylists do some small work on my face before the games.

"Ugh, Marvel! Did you even get a wink of sleep last night! LOOK AT THOSE BAGS!" Viveca screeches directly into my ear.

"Hey, hey, Viveca! The poor kid is scarred for life, thanks to Violetta, he doesn't need to be deaf in one ear as well!" Oberon scolds her, wiggling a finger. While the two bicker above my head, Mina works quietly, not bothering with the other two.

"They have like a cat and dog relationship. Once they start arguing, it never stops." Mina whispers, snickering quietly. She then notices the sudden change in the atmosphere. She looks around and sees that Viveca and Oberon are glaring at her, brows raised, tapping their feet.

Mina throws her hands in the air, chuckling. "What? I can't state the truth?"

Oberon suddenly whines from out of the blue, breaking out of his annoyed state and into his childish one. "Minaaaa! Marvie will get a bad impression of meeeee!" He wails, flailing around.

"Oh come on, Oberon! He already loves us. There's nothing to worry about, right Marvel?" Mina asks, smirking.

Then it's my turn to smirk. "Oh of course! All of you are lovely… minus Oberon and Viveca."

"Marvie!" They cry in sync, loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

The guards roughly shove me into the launch room, where Cinna is waiting with open arms. I don't hesitate to fly into them.

My body shakes with uncontrollable sobs, my mind overflowing with fear. All my caged up emotions break free. _I'm a mess. _

But Cinna doesn't mind at all. He soothingly rubs my back as I ruin his shirt with my tears. "C-C-Cinna. I-I'm s-s-scared…"

Thanks to his efforts, my breathing slowly becomes even.

Cinna lifts up my chin and his striking green eyes meet mine. "Don't you worry one bit, my dear Girl on Fire," His thumb brushes over my tear-stained cheek. "You shine brighter than everyone else I've ever known." Sighing, he leaves me with a single sentence and a sad smile before placing me gently into the launching tube. "If I were allowed to bet, I'd bet on you."

The glass encases me in the small space and I panic, banging my fists on the glass. But my efforts are worthless.

The tube rises quickly and I'm momentarily blinded by the bright light. My nose picks up the fragrance of some kind of flower. My ears perk up at the sound of rustling grass.

Blinking the dimming dots from my vision, I take a good look around me.

The Arena is a gigantic grass field. There are two forests, one to my left, another to my right. There's a lake behind me, and in front of me, shining proudly in the sun, is the Cornucopia, stuffed with items.

The Arena is rather regular, aside from the fact that everywhere you look, there's at least a dozen white roses. No biggie, right?

The countdown starts counting down from 60, my stomach twists.

I look over the either excited or down-right terrified tributes. When my eyes land on Marvel, I scoff at his abnormally pale face. _So, Mr. Tough Career is finally scared?_

My fears suddenly dissipate at the thought of _Marvel, the oh so great, _being afraid. I crack my knuckles and glance around for a bow.

Let the Games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING GUISE. LOVE YOUUU. YOU ARE ALL MARVELOUS TO ME! I can't ask for better readers! You guys make me go - ;_; sobsobsob<strong>

**I love reading your comments as well, so leave those.**

**Thanks and see ya in the next chapter, with my unspeakably tedious rants about how lazy I am & my constant joking around with you guise. :3**

**LOL.**

**~~~Jenny ^_^ (lazy author)**

**P.S. - i hope I distracted you from killing me**

**HEHEHE.**

**Bye.**

**LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU. x1000**


End file.
